Down by the River
by VOCA-on22
Summary: Amu is reminiscing the time when Ikuto made fun of her over her and Tadase's breakup and eventually, lo and behold, she wakes up with a demon next to her. So to speak  suckish summary because I'm lazy :L


The squeals of three little chara's racing around held no appeal or displeasure to Amu as she sat in the grass, staring at the clouds. She felt exhausted after a full day of catching X-eggs nonstop. After all that Amutlet Heart eventually gave out and Amu was left sore and tired. She was now on the river bank, enjoying the breeze of a spring day.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Ran hovered closer, taking in Amu's pale and entranced expression.

"Does it look like I am?" Amu almost snapped. She wasn't really in a good mood after being worked to the bone and she didn't want anyone bothering her. But she had to admit, she might have wanted Ikuto by her to console her.

_Who am I kidding? Ikuto probably already found a girl while he was traveling around the world, looking for his father. He kissed me on the cheek once, it was probably only out of gratitude... _Amu let dark thoughts cloud her mind as her eyelids started to flutter before a burst of memory caught her attention again, dispelling the previous thoughts.

_"What happened? Did Tadase dump you or something?" A slightly joking tone at the end of the phone._

_Amu stayed silent, surprised and a little hurt that even he figured it out._

_"Seriously?" The joking tone was gone for a second._

_"I-it seems he found a girl he likes or something...he said she was really cute!" Amu stuttered and laughed, trying to sound cheerful as to not worry Ikuto._

_"I'd console you if I was there." Ikuto interupted her forced laughter._

_"Huh?" Amu blinked, not sure what to say._

_"I'd kiss you, and hug you, and everything else." The sincere tone made Amu's face glow red with embarrassment. A round of laughter at the other end of the phone spiked Amu's anger, still blushing feriously._

_"You blushed just now, didn't you?" He asked._

_"What are you saying, you pervert!" Amu tried to defend herself, which usually held no avail. "Why did you call me, anyway?"_

_"Later."_

_"H-Hey!"_

_CLICK._

_"What is with him?" Amu raged._

"No way." Amu scoffed, coming back to reality. "He's like, way older than me. He's almost old enough to be a pedophile." She smirked, quite enjoying the idea she could almost put a restraining order on him.

_RRRRRING_

"Huh?" Amu looked at her phone and frowned. "Speak of the devil." She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "What do you want?"

_"Am I unable to say hello? Heartless, are we?"_

"Sh-shut up! I've had a hard day!"

_"Well sorry for not being able to be at your side to kiss the pain away."_

Amu could almost hear the smirk. She blushed. "Just tell me why you called!"

_"I'm coming back to Japan soon. I hope to see you."_

"Good luck with that." CLICK. She huffed, irritated. He made a joke out of _everything_ and overall, just annoyed Amu to the highest degree. "What an idiot." She threw her phone down and closed her eyes. "I don't care if he comes back to Japan...I really...don't..." She fell into a deep sleep. It felt only seconds later she felt warmer and opened her eyes, seeing an _arm_ wrapped around her waist and warm puffs of air creeping at the back of her neck. She immediately squirmed away, whirling to look at the intruder who disturbed her. Of course, there was that stupid cat man, curled up lazily, asleep aside from his twitching tail.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, tossing a rock at him. He slowly sat up and looked groggily at the ground before looking at Amu with a smirk.

"Hello." He brushed himself off. "Miss me?"

"Like _hell_." Amu bantered.

"That's a shame. I missed you quite dearly."

"Stop playing around and go home."

"But I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Well I don't want to be near you." Amu grabbed her bag and started leaving.

"Don't you want your phone?" Ikuto held it up. She turned around. Sure enough, he had her phone in hand.

"How did-" Then it hit her. When she hung up on Ikuto she threw her phone on the ground in anger instead of putting it away like she should have. "GIVE ME THAT!" She demanded, closing the distance between the two. Ikuto held the phone over his head so Amu couldn't reach it and leaned down to her level.

"I'll give it to you. For a price." The mischief in his eyes alarmed Amu.

"What?" She snapped.

"A kiss."

"NO!"

"One measly kiss for your property back."

"SCREW YOU! GIMME MY PHONE BACK!"

"Fine. I'll just have to steal it from you." with a free hand he yanked Amu closer, smashing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she wished to scream and kick Ikuto but eventually she melted into the kiss, dropping her arms and letting her mind wander before Ikuto pulled away, letting Amu almost fall to the ground before she caught herself.

"Here you go." Ikuto tossed the phone to her.

"Th-thanks..."Amu blushed deeply and caught the phone.

"Disappointed? You seemed to be enjoying that." Ikuto smirked again.

"N-no!" Amu tried but her voice sounded weak.

"Is that so? Then you'll hate me for this." He brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss. Amu's mind swam, one word flowing through her head the whole time.

_Ikuto._

She let her timid hands snake around his shoulders and pulled him closer until she felt light-headed from forgetting to breathe and almost fell over when he pulled away.

"You _do_ love me." He whispered.

"N..." Amu wanted to say but instead said, "I missed you." And leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in his scent and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.

**AN: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN—**

**Er…anyway. This was made for my friend, Orange-chan, for her Amu X Ikuto website. She decided not to make it so I might as well do something with this crap =_=" it only took half an hour, actually. I was on a writing streak that day. Hell, I think I have another one laying around my flashdrive somewhere from the same day :/ well anyway, It's goofy. End of story. Micro Word still hates me. BLAH XD **


End file.
